


What Happens Next

by TheNewspaperDress



Category: The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018), The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society - Mary Ann Shaffer & Annie Barrows
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewspaperDress/pseuds/TheNewspaperDress
Summary: Starting when Juliet goes to Dawsey at the end of the novel then continuing on for a bit.





	What Happens Next

Dawsey almost didn’t know what to think when he saw Juliet burst in. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heaving, but she looked determined. She politely but sternly asked the other men to leave, which they did so quickly.   
Dawsey’s heart raced thinking of Kit. She was always so careful, but maybe today the rocks were just slightly slippery, and she fell and broke a bone. He wouldn’t dare think anything worse. Juliet hushed him quickly with a soft smile and said it had to do with her. His heart sank, she decided it was time to leave. Remy had gone, and she thought her work was done, and he was too late to do anything about it. Once Juliet had made up her mind there was little one could do to change it.

“Would you like to marry me?” she asked. 

Dawsey froze. If it wasn’t for every muscle in his body seizing in shock he surely would have collapsed on the spot. His brain scrambled for an answer, a thought, anything, but it just whirred endlessly. 

“I’m in love with you, so I thought I’d ask” Juliet continued. 

It was then his brain and body sped ahead of his consciousness, “My God, yes!”

The words had left his mouth and his feet had carried him down the ladder before he even realized it. He was face to face with Juliet, barely a step away. Her smile stretched to her ears and there was a spark of joy in her eyes that he never wanted to leave. He was sure he had the same dopey expression on his face, but no part of him could be convinced to care. 

Juliet closed the distance and kissed him soundly. Dawsey’s hands went to her waist to pull her closer, while Juliet clung to his shoulders. By the time they pulled apart Dawsey wasn’t sure he was breathing, though Juliet let out a heavy breath. Their foreheads rested together, neither wanting to break the perfect bubble they had found themselves in. A rustle in the bushes outside the window followed by brisk footsteps broke them apart. A joyous laugh escaped Dawsey as Juliet buried his face in his shoulder. 

He took her hand, “I think I’m done here for the day” he said gently. 

Juliet smiled and let him to the door. Dawsey waved to Teddy and Hester as they left, which the first acknowledged with a nod, the other with a knowing smirk. Neither spoke as they walked down the winding path towards Elizabeth’s old cottage. Juliet was too grateful that her brashness paid off and her worries were unfounded. Dawsey still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

It wasn’t until the pair had walked through the door that Juliet stalled, a wave of bashfulness washing over her. Dawsey, on the other hand, happily led them to the couch and gently pulled her down next to them, an arm securely around her waist. 

“I have to ask what brought on this entirely welcome proposal” he asked. 

Juliet laughed, “Isola actually.”

Dawsey merely raised an eyebrow as a signal for her to continue. 

“Isola was looking through your house trying to find a sign that you loved Remy.” Juliet waited for him to react to such an odd sentence, but he didn’t. For anyone else the antics would have been unusual, but Isola was a species of her own. 

“Except she didn’t find anything. She said you have my letters wrapped up in a blue bow, which I’ve been looking for if you have any inclination to return it.” Dawsey did look sheepish at that. “She found the letter, and pictures of me and Kit, and my Charles Lamb book well-worn on your shelf. All I could think was what a wonderful, splendid, ridiculous man. I knew I had to ask you, I was stupid to wait so long, but I was afraid.”

“Why? What could possibly make you, the bold Juliet Ashton afraid to talk to me?” Dawsey was so thoroughly perplexed he didn’t even register that Isola had dug under his bed to find everything. 

“You looked so sad at the beach when Remy left, and you had spent so much time with her. I was sure she was the one you were taken with.”

Dawsey barked out a laugh so full and sincere that Juliet was taken aback. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“I was sad, Juliet, Remy was a friend and I knew we would miss her dearly. But Remy belonged in France, she deserves a chance to build a new life, and that wasn’t going to happen if she stayed on Guernsey forever. Juliet, I was truly sad when Mark Reynolds came along and got to kiss you, not I. He could take you on adventures in London and New York, and all I could offer was a small book club.” 

“I quite like that small book club” Juliet said with a tilt of her chin, much like Kit in her impetuousness. 

Dawsey leaned down to kiss her again, amazed that he could now do so whenever he pleased.

“Yes, I know. And I quite like you” he said, “I love you Juliet.” 

The spark of unadulterated joy returned to Juliet’s eyes as her heart swelled. It felt foolish to doubt Dawsey’s affections when he so clearly expressed them now. But she had always been brash, charging into situations without reading all the details first. It seems only fitting that she should do the same with love. 

The two stayed curled up together for the entire afternoon, trading stories of all the times they misread each other’s emotions, trading warm loving kisses as they talked. When the sun began to set they cooked dinner together, moving about the kitchen as if they had lived together for years. Hours later when Dawsey moved to leave Juliet caught his hand and asked him to stay to which he instantly agreed. Neither had any intention other than sleep, but both had lost so much in their lived and they didn’t want to risk losing what they had finally found. 

When Dawsey woke the next morning with Juliet curled into his side, he sent a silent prayer to Elizabeth thanking her for bringing her to him. She had always given her life looking after others and it seemed death hadn’t stopped her. 

When Juliet donned her wedding dress two weeks later she sent a silent prayer thanking Elizabeth for providing her with the family she so longed for. A prayer for Kit and a promise to raise the child as her own, only delivering her to her parents after a long and peaceful life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, but I love these characters and their love and they make me happy so there. I should probably spell-check at some point too, but that didn't happen.


End file.
